


Basked in the Evening Sun

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: Why couldn't she do it?She hadn't really given presents to anyone outside her friends, or rather afterglow. To Ran, Yukina was an upperclassmen she admired from a far, always looking up to her, despite their constant quarrels. Maybe she wanted attention from her? She really didn't know, but it frustrated her so much.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Basked in the Evening Sun

Her eyes gazed off to the glistening, orange dyed river, leaning against the railing of the bridge, with a single and elegant red box in hand. She heaved a sigh as her hair moved around from the rustling winds, fingers fiddling with the chocolate filled box. 

It was getting a bit late, a few hours after school, after curricular activities and band practice ended. The only reason she was holding a chocolate box and sighing to herself was simple; it was Valentine's Day and she couldn't give her love interest these hand made chocolates. 

While they were hand made, she did have tsugumi help l her make it, since she wasn't very knowledge in that field. 

What pissed her of the most was her cowardliness. It wasn't like she hasn't seen her at all today, she just want courageous enough to go and talk to her. 

There were so many chances; just before classes started, Ran had met yukina's eyes perfectly, yet once she tried speaking to her, all her confidence disappeared. She just ran away to the back and joined the rest of afterglow. During break, Yukina herself came to her classroom, probably concerned about why she left abruptly this morning, but Ran has her head on the desk, pretending to be asleep to not be bothered. 

During band practice, Roselia just happened to be right after their scheduled time but ran kept herself hidden from her. Everyone but tsugumi were confused about it, but Ran just claimed it was nothing to worry about. 

Why couldn't she do it?

She hadn't really given presents to anyone outside her friends, or rather afterglow. To Ran, Yukina was an upperclassmen she admired from a far, always looking up to her, despite their constant quarrels. Maybe she wanted attention from her? She really didn't know, but it frustrated her so much. 

She's took a quick glance at the box; it was a rectangular, red box with purple ribbons. It was that simple. She couldn't get herself to write cheesy and embarrassing lines on it to she kept it like that. It looked pretty anyways. She blushed slightly at the choice of colors, but shook her head almost immediately. 

"It's not like I can give it to her now. It's of no use."

She just sighed once again and looked down to barely see her reflection from the river. 

Could this day get any worse?

"Mitake San?"

"Y-yes?!"

Suddenly, a voice calling her out from behind, their hand was placed on one of Ran's shoulders. Because of that movement, the box she was holding slipped off of her and was going to fall. Ran did try and reach for it, but it was to late, for it dropped down to darkness. She heard the sound of it falling into the water, the box no where to be seen. 

She had no idea who was responsible for this, but because of them, the present was long gone and Ran was internally mad. She wanted to turn around and glare at whoever done it, but...

"M-minato San?"

The person who called her was the one who she wanted to give the present to, Minato Yukina. She was shocked to say the least, looking down before looking at her again.

"Yes. I apologize, it seems I made you drop something. I'll go look for it."

"No... it's fine. I don't really need it anymore."

Even though she blurted that out, It wasn't her true feelings. Her tone was a little bit sad and more softer than usual as well, which did catch Yukina's attention. 

"Anyways, I'll be taking my leave then, minato San."

"Wait."

Yukina stopped her before she can go anywhere else, coming closer to her and looking at her straight in the eyes. She was genuinely concerned for the girl, tilting her head slightly to the left as she spoke up. 

"You've been acting very strange today. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I don't know what you mean."

Yukina was sure that Ran was most definitely not fine and that she know what she was talking about. Yukina crosses her arms and looked at Ran with a knowing expression. 

"Spit it out. I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me, and here I am. Is something the matter? Or did you just wanted to fight with me again?"

"I-"

She never really put it in that way. She didn't like the word fight at all, it was just normal, daily bickering and quarrels that they had. Though Ran really was the one to start things first, there was no harmful intentions whatsoever. 

She swallowed and just put her hands in her pocket, looking down at her two feet. 

"Do you know what day it is, Minato San?"

At first Yukina was confused by the sudden question, but she slowly got the idea.

"Yes, February 14th. Come to think of it, it is Valentine's Day, is it not?"

Ran just gave her a casual nod, kind of playing with her feet, her lips quivering as she spoke up.   
Her heart was beating a thousand beats per second, her mouth going dry. 

"I...I actually wanted to... give you.. some. Ch-Chocolates I mean."

"Oh... you man those friend chocolates?"

Yukina was even more confused, staring at Ran blankly as her head tilted to the right even more. Ran honestly didn't know how dense Yukina was, but she was a nervous mess right now and Yukina was only asking questions, confused from everything. 

The vocalist had received chocolates from the rest of roselia, so she thought maybe ran wanted to do the same, for the same reason. 

Ran decided to shake her head. It wasn't like she was lying. She wanted to confess her feeling through these chocolates. She realized that she admitted to them not being "friend chocolates." and that only made her cheeks heat up. 

Yukina took a while to comprehend what she was implying, and when she did, she blushed as she looked over at her. 

Then it hit her. 

"W-wait. The thing you dropped earlier, was it...?"

Yukina has her eyes widened as she leaned against the tail and looked down at the moving waters.   
How could she be so stops to not realize this sooner?

Ran hummed and gave her a nod after signing to herself. She kept her face away from Yukina, giving her her back as she mentally face palmed herself. 

"Why....did you say you didn't need it?" 

That was the bit that kind of hurt Yukina the most. If she made or even bought these chocolates for her in the first place, why why did she claim as if it was not important ? 

Yukina glances over at the figure of Ran's back, and seeing it kind of made her heart flutter. She looked really cool from this angle, even though she was probably just sad. 

"...because..."

"...??"

"I knew you wouldn't want it in the first place."

Ran just wanted let this out of her chest, watching the sun set from afar. Why did it have to be this scenario ? She loved sunsets but now she was going to her remind her of this day every time she sees it. 

Ran had enough, she still had her hands in her pocket and waved to just leave, but Yukina graves her sleeve and tugged on to it, making Ran turn around. 

"What...makes you say that?"

Yukina says, looking at her right in the eye, determined and a little bit angry. Ran blinked and was slightly confused, averted her eyes from her. 

"A-And look at me when I'm talking to you!"

She wanted to sound stern but did she just stutter? Ran blushed slightly and tried to look at her, biting her lips nervously. 

"...I- I know you don't like me in that way. Or ever." 

Yukina arched her berries at that, how dare she assume that about her? It was the opposite, she loved the girl to bits, wanting her all to herself. 

"I'd go and look for it, but it's chocolate so it would probably be melted by now." 

Yukina said after letting go of ran's sleeve but still managed to look at her in the eye. Ran was somewhat worried about the look Yukina was giving her, swallowing as her cheeks turned pink. 

"And I don't hate you at all, in fact, It's quite the opposite. So.... do you mind giving me something else that's just as sweet?"

It was Ran's turn to be confused.   
She didn't hate her?  
She wanted something sweet?

What was she talking about?

"So? Can I request that from you?"

"If... it's something I can do then.."

Ran still didn't quite understand Yukina's words, nothing but a question mark was showing in her head. 

Yukina smiles softly and came closer to her. 

"Don't worry.. it's something only you can do."

Ran's confusion just escalated, blinking multiple times. Something only she can do? Was there such a thing?

And just like that, she could feel Yukina's arms wrapping around her waist, making her flinch in surprise. She pulled Ran closer, the guitarist's face failed to calm down in color. Yukina in bed closer and closer until she managed to claim those lips of hers, the setting sun illuminating on their faces. They couldn't tell if it was them blushing or if it was from the dusky red color of the evening sun shining upon them. 

Ran was petrified, yet her eyes shut by themselves, pulling Yukina closer. She could've sworn she felt her smile in the kiss, her cheeks getting redder and redder. 

They pulled away almost at the same time, catching their breaths and staring into each other's eyes passionately. 

"I knew they'd be sweet."

Yukina whispered softly with a sweet smile, which made her heart beat out of her chest. Ran looked away, realizing they were in public, looking around. Fortunately, there was no one around, and that made her sigh in relief. 

Ran felt her blazer get tugged, turning around; Yukina came closer, parting her lips to whisper in her ear. 

"Do you want to complete in private?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's ^^ I finally managed to finish this piece. It's a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
